


Species Collide

by VoidInOurLives



Series: We are Only Worth the Soil We Stand On [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Mentions of Humanstuck Kankri, Metions of Humanstuck Eridan, no sburb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidInOurLives/pseuds/VoidInOurLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I thought hey there is a limited amount to no human Cronus and troll Kankri fanfics so here is one. I might be bad I'm trying my best. Characters might be OCC, thinking of doing side stories not sure, so here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Descoveries

His name is Cronus Ampora and he just landed himself in a strange situation. Of course the actions that caused this were the actual beginning of the story, maybe a bit of a prologue is required.

 

Cronus was a human, he lived with his younger brother and his father who was barely home. Eridan Ampora was nothing like his older brother, Eridan is what is now classified as a hipster in modern society (a much better or worse improvement depending who you talk to from his wizard phase a few years back). He didn’t stop at the outrageous hipster glasses, scarf, or hair no he had to wear this cape which he rarely took off. Though this was his appearance outwardly his actual personality was different, he was a good kid and very smart even though he sometimes had the tendency to act like he was better than others. On appearance the only thing that the two seemed to have in common was their dark brown hair (Cronus likes his slicked back and Eridan preferred that his hair had a purple streak through the middle that when styled right looked like a bolt of lightning) hazel eyes with slight specks of blue, which in the right light looked almost purple, and tall, thin frames even if Eridan was a bit chubbier than his brother. Other than these few things they were as different as two siblings could be.

 

When this all started Cronus was laying on his bed, an unlit cigarette between his lips since his father prohibited smoking inside the house. He was planning on doing nothing like normal but it was when he was finally falling asleep that he realized that he promised his friend Kankri something. He groaned as he sat up on his bed, running a hand through his hair as he sluggishly got out of bed. He dragged his feet as he searched the house for a box. This was something he had been putting off as much as possible, he wasn't a bad guy he didn't mind giving things to charity he was just lazy and didn't want to do any work or have someone searching through his closet.

 

It did not take long to locate a box to put the things for charity in, since apparently their attic is full of boxes. Not just any boxes but empty boxes that had absolutely no business being there since his whole family was too lazy to actually throw them away so they just ignored them. He carried a few boxes to his room and put them down next to his closet. He didn’t have many clothes to begin with another thing that he and his brother don’t have in common. Eridan’s closet was about half the size of Cronus’ room and filled to the top with clothes. Even though he only wore one outfit in particular and had multiple of the articles of clothing that made up that outfit. He even tried to convince the younger Ampora to donate some clothing but as it seems he didn’t want to part with them like the books that made up half of his room.

 

Cronus started his collection for charity with the clothes that were more towards the back of the back of the closet, those were mostly clothes that he wore before his growth spurt that wouldn’t fit anybody in his family who were equally as tall as him. Even Eridan who still hasn’t hit his growth spurt at the age of sixteen was a good five foot eight.

 

The clothes were folded neatly then put into one of the boxes, he eventually filled the box with just those items which made it easier on him since he didn’t have to label the box anything but clothes. He retrieved another box from the pile that he had in his room making sure this one was bigger than the last so he could fit more things in it. He filled up the bottom of the box with the rest of the clothes then started tossing in his old books from school and some that he just grew out of and found too juvenile to keep.

 

He chuckled to himself as he thought of how much he used to love those books and now that he thought of it he was very needy when he was younger. After filling the box and grabbing another one he began to search for things deeper in his closet. Nothing really captured his attention enough that he wanted to keep it so he just tossed it in the box. After emptying most of his closet in about four boxes his foot hit something at the very back of the closet. He let out a string curses under his breath as he looked down to see what it was that he hit. What he found was not just some random thing like a stack of books or a container full of rocks, it was his old magic chest.

 

Cronus didn’t really use the thing anymore might as well look through it to see if anything was salvageable enough to give to charity. He dragged the trunk out of the closet since it was too large and heavy for him to carry out. After getting the trunk in a comfortable place where he can easily take things out from it and put them in one of the boxes if needed, he open the lid with a bit of force and heavy sigh from the trunk. It must have been at least ten years since he last looked inside of this thing.

 

So far everything looked like he remembered, it all had gathered a thick layer of dust from the years of just sitting there. He picked up random things one at a time, bottles with questionable liquids inside, some empty vials, powders, leaves, flowers, and other flora in glass containers, and a few journals (some his, some his father’s, and some from people he did not know).

One of the last things that Cronus pulled out from the chest was the “spell” book, it took a bit of force to pull the book from the bottom of the chest and on to the floor. It felt heavier than when he was a kid maybe the rumor that it added pages as spells were discovered was true. He chuckled to himself at the thought and opened the book to a random page that had been bookmarked with a yellowing piece of paper that was once white with fancy writing that had long ago faded.

 

_**“Beforus Transportation Gate”** _

_This gate leads from the planet of Beforus to the planet Earth and vice versa._

_Please be prepared before travelling make arrangements with a troll on Beforus before travelling there._

_If you are heading to Earth make sure you have made similar arrangements with a human._

_The gate will stay open for twenty four hours before closing and the summoning has to be done again._

**_WARNING: Traveling more than twice in a twenty-four hour period might lead to severe sickness or strange mutations._ **

_**Please use the gate one organism at a time, if more than one organism uses the gate at the same time strange unexpected things might happen.** _

_Enjoy your trip!_

 


	2. Remember to Lock Your Doors

              Cronus couldn’t help but let out a low chuckle at the thought of traveling to another planet in another universe that was probably the figment of somebody’s imagination since the instructions and the ingredients needed were something he could easily get and do. This was probably a joke that a previous owner of the book had written down to mess with gullible little kids who didn’t know any better, though he did have to admit the spell did look pretty genuine and if he was younger and naiver he would have had actually tried it. He should have thrown the book out since it looked like it would fall apart at any second but something inside him told not to just yet, it was just a feeling like this book was something important. Instead he closed the book after giving the other pages a quick glance, none of the other things written in the book were as crazy as a spell to another universe but he was sure he saw something about a dragon egg. He shrugged pushing all of it to the back of his mind and putting away the book under his bed, he really had no other place to put it other than the closet but he wasn’t carrying the thing all the way there. The book didn’t even fit completely under his bed, though he mostly had to blame the random items he already had there but he would never admit that.

 

           He then continued on the reason why he found the book in the first place, he had to finish putting the items in the box for charity. He kept on adding more items to the boxes, the whole process lasting two hours which wasn’t that bad considering that he had taken a smoke break and a bathroom break. It wasn’t dark outside yet which meant he could bring the boxes to Kankri right away, he was sure the small guy would be happy to know that Cronus had actually done something that he had said to do in less than a week. With a satisfied smile as he looked at the good work he did with the packing he picked up a box and made his way to his truck. It took him about twenty minutes in total to get everything in the truck and tell his dad that he was going somewhere so he had enough time to get to Kankri’s and maybe even hang out a bit there if Karkat would let him and not be a pissy bitch about it.

 

           What Cronus didn’t know was that a certain little brother had gone to check on why there was so much noise coming from his older brother’s room. It wasn’t the usual noise of either music blasting from the radio, Cronus’ guitar, or that damned ‘Grease’ movie that he got sick of after the second time he watched it. He was about to yell at his brother to keep the noise down when he saw the magic chest, it was the very same chest that he had asked his brother to let him have when he was ten. Cronus had said that he had given away the chest or some shit like that but Eridan knew that he had it hidden somewhere. His plan was to take the chest once Cronus had gone out for a smoke break but he had recently come accustomed to taking short ones which left Eridan with no time to go through with his plan. He was discouraged but not defeated he just needed to think of another way to get the trunk from his older brother when he wasn’t in the room, and after getting advice from some friends, reading tactic books, and watching when Cronus would leave his room he got his chance.

 

           Eridan didn’t go into the room right away, no he waited till he didn’t hear the sound of his brother’s truck then ten minutes more after to sneak upstairs and into the room. He needed to do this quickly, luck was on his side since Cronus had left the chest just sitting there in the middle of his room. At first Eridan tried to pick up the chest, he was able to lift it slightly before it fell the items inside making a slight clinking noise which made him hope that he had not broken anything inside of it. After trying more than one way to lift the chest he decided that the best way to get the thing to his room was to drag it. He was sure that his dad wouldn’t mind a bit of scrapping against the wood floor in the hallway but once he got to his room he would be in the clear. He made sure that the doors to both rooms were open before he made his journey to his room across the hall, once in the hallway he had to stop a few times to make sure that his dad was not coming upstairs to check on the noise and in the end he made it to his room without trouble. Now he had to make sure that Cronus’ room looked like nobody had been in there and the only thing missing was the huge chest in the middle of the room.

       

            As he made sure that everything was in its place Eridan noticed something sticking out from under his brother’s bed. He had two options, one: see what the item was or two: leave his brother’s room as if nothing had happened. Of course he couldn’t help but choose the first option, he kneeled down in front of the bed and dragged the book out. The cover seemed to be written in another language so he flipped the book to a random page where the writing seemed to be in english. He smiled brightly when he figured out what the book was, it was the spell book that had come with the magic chest. He had no idea why his brother was hiding it but at the time it didn’t matter he had it now. He picked up the book with some ease though it did make him wobble when he walked but he got it to his own room and put it on the bed.

 

                 He couldn’t wait to see what Cronus had been keeping from him all these years, he really didn’t believe in magic now that he was older but that didn’t stop him from thinking that his brother didn’t want him to have the chest because he was hiding something in it. Sure when he was ten he would have excitedly tried one of the spells as quickly as he could but now that he was sixteen he just liked the idea of having the items in his possession though that didn’t stop his curiosity. He hummed slightly as he flipped through random bookmarked pages till he found one that seemed more than interesting.

 

**_“Beforus Transportation Gate”_ **

_This gate leads from the planet of Beforus to the planet Earth and vice versa._

_Please be prepared before travelling make arrangements with a troll on Beforus before travelling there._

_If you are heading to Earth make sure you have made similar arrangements with a human._

_The gate will stay open for twenty four hours before closing and the summoning has to be done again._

**_WARNING: Traveling more than twice in a twenty-four hour period might lead to severe sickness or strange mutations._ **

**_Please use the gate one organism at a time, if more than one organism uses the gate at the same time strange unexpected things might happen._ **

_Enjoy your trip!_

 

 

           It couldn’t hurt to try this certain spell, if it didn’t work it didn’t work he wasn’t going to get his hopes up on something that wasn’t true. He read through the list of ingredients and wrote them down on a pad before going to the chest. Most of the items were already in the chest but for a few he had to look around the house for. After he had everything he needed he started the spell following the book exactly, when he was almost done (all he needed was a drop of a strange liquid) he heard a, “VWhat the fuck!?” coming from his doorway.


End file.
